


Dr. Bashir's Club for Pregnant Daddy

by poppy0606



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606
Summary: A semi-topic gift for 2016 Mtslash gift season. I am really not good at Bashir/O'Brien.contains my personal kinky about "Julian is rich and Garak really needs money"Always fancy a heroic Dr. Bashir.





	Dr. Bashir's Club for Pregnant Daddy

众所周知，银河系绝大部分类人高等智慧生命孕育后代的任务都是由雌性个体完成。事实上，谁生娃这件事本身，就是传统定义上区分生物体性别的重要标准。

空间站上不乏给妈妈们准备的各类母婴用品、育儿设备、幼儿关怀和心理辅导，妈妈们抱团互助的模式也相当成熟有爱。

然而宇宙之大，总有例外。深空九号上人来人往，怀孕的爸爸们总有各样尴尬的需求，特别是精神上的理解和支持，因为他们往往又无助又孤单。

菲力士·普朗中士第二次发芽的时候情况很不好。

普朗的种族一般情况下是两性繁殖，也是由雌性个体孕育后代，但是如果雄性个体连续两年没有任何交配行为，他就会以出芽的形式进行无性繁殖，但是这种方式只能生出雄性个体，而且这些后代以后只能通过交配繁殖，无法再继续以出芽的方式延续后代。

这是普朗中士第二次在空间站上发芽，这意味着他已经四年没有性生活了。

当空间上的其他准妈妈喜气洋洋地交流孕期保养的心得，普朗中士一边为自己的单身生活郁郁寡欢，一边为未来宝宝们的传宗接代问题焦虑不安，完全无法融入空间站的孕妇群体。

所以深空九号空间站首席医务官Julian Bashir医生向士官长Miles O’Brien提议关照本站弱势男性群体的时候，立刻得到了士官长的附议。

Bashir医生提供心理+生理咨询，O’Brien士官长提供技术支持，就这样，我们的甜心单身汉和居家好男人成立了空间站上的怀孕爸爸俱乐部，单身或非单身的有孕男士均可加入。

O’Brien给普朗中士盖好了恒温孵化室，Bashir向Sisko站长给他申请了产假。

“我们应该按照地球习俗给菲力士准备一个baby shower，起码可以让他振奋一点。”Julian对Miles说。

“这主意不错，我和Keiko可以负责装饰派对房间和他的孵化室。”

“嗯，我去向Garak订一些宝宝的衣服。”

“又是Garak家的衣服？你敢不敢给同事送点别的东西？”

“照顾一下朋友嘛，而且Garak总是很缺钱的样子。”

“……”

Julian瞒着普朗中士给空间站的星联高级官员和中士的好朋友都发了邀请函。

Miles把派对装饰成了中士最喜欢的绿色。

熟悉东亚文化的Keiko同学看在中士还是单身的份上，什么也没有说。

惊喜派对如期举行，Quark酒吧承包了饮食部分，毕竟也只有他一家对准备不同星球的饭食业务娴熟。

普朗中士感动得眼泪汪汪，不知道因为准爸爸荷尔蒙失调还是Keiko带来的寿司酱芥末味 儿太重。

O’Brien给普朗制作了一个全自动看护外带监控的电子摇篮。士官长给大家做演示的时候惊艳全场，Bashir医生当场表示如果O’Brien还是未婚的话他愿意立刻把如此贤惠能干的士官长娶回家。

Miles偷瞄了一眼Keiko的脸色，吓得没敢接话茬。

Kira少校送了一份贝久早教音乐，Odo带来了毛绒玩具。

普朗中士意外的在一堆礼物中发现了来自Quark的一份包裹，拆开一看是几本小黄漫。

眼尖的Nog发现这些小黄漫正是上个月叔叔从自己手里没收去的。

中士脸都绿了，Quark一本正经地说孩子很快就用得着。

如果这次baby shower就这样在一片祥和的笑声中结束其实很完美，然而接下来发生的事情却谁都不想再回忆起。

普朗中士大约是高兴的劲儿太大了，突然一阵产痛，宽松的衣衫下两个芽孢不断颤动。Bashir医生赶紧撩起中士的衣服，眼看着芽孢的颜色迅速由粉红转为深红，然后噗的一声，中士的羊水破了。

关键时刻还是Keiko和Kira少校挺身而出，帮忙接生。Odo和Quark没见过这种阵势，一下子怂到腿软。

Miles一开始也很震惊，但是看到Julian冲锋在前，立刻毫不犹豫地跟上，及时把手术器械传送了过来。

普朗中士顺利产下双胞胎，父子平安。

医生看到士官长如此得力，立刻表示要任命Miles作为奶爸俱乐部副部长，自己担任部长。

士官长非常不服。“明明在婚姻关系和养育子女方面都是我比较有经验，凭什么你是部长？”

“因为我的军衔比你高。”Julian狡黠地眨了眨眼。

Miles无奈地扁着嘴，“是，长官。”

 

其实已婚男士孕期也会有各种问题。

戴马斯·费米少尉是一位敏感而羞涩的年轻人。那天费米少尉和妻子索菲拉·费米中士在浴室一时兴起来了一发，等到索菲拉意识到自己在排卵期的时候已经迟了，一梭卵子顺着生殖腔射进了费米少尉的精液包里。

费米少尉就这样意外怀孕了。

费米少尉的种族由雄性负责怀孕，不过这不是问题，问题是雄性怀孕之后，只要婴儿出现胎动，怀孕爸爸就会晕厥，起码一小时不省人事。一般到了这个阶段，妻子会休产假看护丈夫，也照顾胎儿不受伤害。

可是索菲拉在费米少尉初孕之时，在一次科学考察活动中不慎摔下悬崖，至今重度昏迷。

虽然Bashir医生委派了一个护士专门看护戴马斯，但是毕竟护士们对外星种族的知识有限，而且索菲拉出了这样的事情，万一醒不过来，这孩子就成了中士的遗腹子，Julian不希望胎儿有任何闪失，基本上都是自己在不眠不休地照顾。

玩飞镖的时间没有了，阿拉莫没有了，不列颠之战也没有了。

士官长经常会带食物过来投喂医生，有时Julian太累，就趴在费米少尉的床边睡着了。Miles觉得Julian好像更黑更瘦了，心里酸酸的，也说不清是心疼还是嫉妒。

但是有一个人肯定是嫉妒了。

裁缝Garak似乎对医生对于怀孕爸爸们的照顾很感兴趣，于是向Julian申请加入俱乐部，也要享受Julian的特殊照顾。

Bashir医生忙于照顾费米少尉已经累得不行，于是塞给Garak一个蛋说只要能孵出小蜥蜴来就能加入。

Garak抱着蛋说你一定在开玩笑，医生严肃地说你以为谁都像你满嘴跑火车。

于是Garak小心翼翼地把蛋兜在衣服里颠儿颠儿地回去了。

索菲拉终于苏醒过来的时候，费米少尉也正要临盆了，双喜临门。

 

其实还有比费米少尉更意外的怀孕。

在一次怀孕爸爸们的周会上，Bashir医生给大家分享了一个他在课本上看过的第一位人类男性怀孕的例子，那还是在星联成立之前，星际舰队的第一艘进取号的轮机长Charles Tucker三世指挥官在进取号nx-01第一次探索任务的时候，去协助一艘外星飞船修理他们的曲速引擎，结果跟一个妹子去全息套房划个小船就喜得贵子，要是Trip还健在，估计会给Julian发来贺电，并且担任一个荣誉会员什么的吧。

普朗中士好奇地问，“原来人类男性也可以怀孕？”

“嗯，正常情况下不可能，不过当母亲由于各种原因无法继续保有胎儿的时候，会通过手术让父亲代孕，这在人类社会也已经比较常见了。”Julian解释道。

“也就是说，上次O’Brien夫人的胎儿那种情况，其实Bashir医生也是可以代孕的是吧？”费米少尉说完就后悔了，因为士官长和医生看起来都颇为尴尬。

“呃……可是Bashir医生当时要负责动手术啊，是吧朱利安？”Miles帮忙解围。

“事实上，”Julian停了一下，“的确，我才是当时代孕最合适的人选。按照教科书上说的，移动胎儿到代孕体应当遵循先直系后旁系的原则，有血缘关系的亲属优先。Miles的孩子是百分之一百的人类，应该是移植到人类的身体里比较安全。”

“那你……”士官长有点不安。

“我试过了。我用手术刀划开了腹腔，可是我没法给自己植入人造子宫，只能请Kira少校帮忙，但是，恕我直言，Kira少校大概是我见过最糟糕的护士了，最后她实在做不了，主动说还是由她来当代孕妈妈，我也只好放弃，在她戳破我的脾脏之前缝合了刀口。”

“所以，你在完全清醒，没有任何麻醉的情况下，试着给自己做移植手术？你知道这有多危险吗？”Miles目瞪口呆。

“这可是你的孩子啊！我当然要尽最大努力保他周全。”Julian尽量说得轻描淡写。

 

三个月过去了。

Garak的蛋还是没有动静。

裁缝一直很想把蛋拿去用仪器测一测，看看究竟能孵出什么来，可是Bashir医生说不可以，否则就算是没通过入会测试。

可是Garak已经等得快哭出来了。

“Julian啊，你到底还爱不爱我？”Garak终于忍不住对着蛋发起了牢骚。

蛋壳应声而开，里面是一只地球远古生物霸王龙的模型，又蠢又憨，抻着一对小短手，底座上还写着一行字：

“我爱你有这么多。”

裁缝呼之欲出的眼泪生生给憋回去了。


End file.
